About an Inn
by shylilbaby1
Summary: Hermione and Draco broke up and both has decided to have a little 'get away.' What happens when three months later they meet and go to an inn? Something that they or their friends never expected. first story.
1. What Friends Are For

**(A/N): Hey to everyone who had decided to take a chance on reading my story. This is my first story ever and I'm so scared if people will like it or not. So if anybody has any idea or anything for this story as it progresses send me a message(Not saying that I'll put all the idea in the story.) Well I have nothing else to say except that my heart is racing super fast and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R.**

Chapter 1: What Friends Are For

Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger slammed her suitcase closed after putting the last piece of clothing in it. She looked around her tiny bedroom one last time, making sure that she did not forget anything important. Letting out a soft sigh, she sat on her bed and ran her hand though her long, dark brown, bushy hair. She thought about the why she had agreed to go on this trip in the first place.

"Because I deserve it," she told herself proudly.

She sighed again, leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. No, that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was because of Harry Potter. He wanted her to go on this trip to forget about the things that had happened to her.

Well, at least the most recent things.

And that had to do with Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned out loud. Why, oh why, did this have to happen? Why did he have to turn his life around? Why did he have to join the Order and fight against Voldemort? Why did he have to go and make her fall in love with him?

And it was true that she loved him, loved him through and through. She loved his slicked back blonde hair, cool gray eyes, and sarcastic view of life. It seemed wrong at its core that she, Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born and best friend of the Boy Who Lived, could be in love with Draco Malfoy. He was a Mudblood-hater and Dark Arts lover. (To be fair, his personality had changed significantly since Hogwarts or she wouldn't have dated him at all.) Things between them had gotten very complicated very fast—he was her enemy, then her lover, now nothing.

Hermione brought her hands to her face as she remembered the day he had broken her heart. The day before that, she and Draco had made long, mad, passionate love all night and it was then that she had confessed her love for him. She had been disappointed that he didn't say it back, but she didn't want to rush him—when he did say it, she wanted him to mean it, like she did.

The next day, she left for work with a smile—surely all would be well now that she and Draco were together. But dreams of a happy future as Mrs. Malfoy vanished as soon as she walked in on Draco…in bed with Pansy Parkinson. The worst part wasn't even the fact that he had cheated—it was that he didn't seem to care when she found out. His reaction to her entrance was very unsatisfying—not even a cliché "it's not what it looks like!"—rather, he said oh-so-bluntly, "Oh, I thought you'd be here later."

"'I thought you'd be here later?!'" Hermione had screamed. Then, she did what most girls do if someone they love betrays them. She cried. She had cried a lot, then she had gotten VERY angry, and then depressed.

"Bastard," she said jumping off the bed and pacing her floor. Yes, she had become depressed, who wouldn't after a love like theirs had been? Well, a theoretical love anyway.

That was where Harry and the trip came in. He decided that they should go to the mountains for a few days to get her mind off of Draco and to just let it all go. Of course, he had invited Ron and Ginny but Harry had said later that they were both busy with work and couldn't get off on such short notice. She didn't mind in the least and decided that he was right. She did need to get away from the male species. Harry didn't count of course as he was like a brother to her.

"You know if you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in your floor," said an amused voice at the door.

Hermione looked up and watched as Harry walked into her bedroom. She thought that he looked the same as when they graduated. He had grown a few inches maybe but that was probably the only change she noticed. He was still the same slim, green-eyed, messy black-haired person that he had been at Hogwarts.

"How did you get in?" she asked as he laid himself down on her bedHe raised one eyebrow and said, "The door?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing

"So," Harry said, "Are you ready for the trip of a lifetime?"

"Wow, going to a mountain, I've always dreamed of that," she said sarcastically.

Harry just pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed her suitcase, leading the way out. "I know it's one of your dream vacations," he said amusedly, "so wait till you see what I've got!"

Hermione smiled as she shut off all of the lights in her little apartment and followed Harry outside.

"Tada!"

Hermione smirked as she watched Harry casually throw her stuff in back of a red Ferrari 456M GT Scaglietti. Hermione was impressed in spite of her earlier sarcasm.

"I thought we were a wizard and witch. Why are we taking a car that probably cost more than your house when we could just apparate?"

"Because," he said as he opened the passenger door for her, "it'll be fun. Seeing the open road. You'll love it."

Hermione looked up at Harry and then spontaneously threw her arms around him.

"Thanks," she said simply

"Hey, what are friends for?" he asked as she closed the door. As soon as he got in, they took off down the street.

* * *

Draco Malfoy took a quick look behind him and cursed.

"Dammit, Zabini I swear to God if you spill that firewhiskey on me or my car I'm going to decapitate you slowly with a rusty butcher knife!" He turned back around angrily and tried to concentrate on the road.

"Oh come on Malfoy, I'm just having a little fun!" said his best friend Blaise Zabini from the passenger seat.

Draco shook his head, his white blonde hair falling in his eyes and sighed. He had decided to get away for a while by going camping. He had always liked the great outdoors. But even though he wanted to get away, he didn't want to be alone. So he had invited Blaise Zabini, who invited his girlfriend Marcella Calstine, a tiny, cute redhead with clear green eyes. Draco had also invited Pansy Parkinson.

Draco looked over at the girl who had caused so much pain in his life. He hadn't spoken to her in year, at least not since they graduated from Hogwarts. He thought back to the day when he had started speaking to her again.

The night before had been the best night of his life. He had finally had sex with Hermione Granger after having dated her for two years. He had never cared about anyone like he cared about her. Never. But he didn't love her. So when she had professed her love to him, he lost it.

Did she think that he could love her back? He was incapable of love. Right?

That morning after, she had left and Draco had become extremely confused. He was feeling things that he shouldn't be feeling. He guessed he needed to prove to himself that he could still behave like a Malfoy should. Malfoys don't love. It was a weakness.

So Draco enlisted Pansy's help, hoping that if he slept with her it would mean that he did not love Hermione Granger. Of course he planned it right when he knew Hermione would catch him. And why had he wanted her to catch him? He had no idea. The whole plan was stupid. He knew that now. He would never forget the look on her face. Betrayal, anger, heartbreak…

"What are you thinking about, Drakie?"

He looked back over at Pansy. "Nothing," he said quickly. He obviously couldn't tell her that he slept with her only to…what? To prove that he didn't love Hermione? He didn't even know why he had done it.

"How long until we get there?" Marcella complained.

"I don't know," answered Pansy. She looked over at Draco. "Drakie, why not just apparate to the campsite? It'll be much better than going in this Muggle machine."

Draco cleared his throat. "Because I don't want to," he said stubbornly. "Now stop asking stupid questions."

Draco concentrated on the road in front of him as Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Well I think that this is a great idea," Blaise slurred. "We need a little road trip. Have a little fun." Blaise's definition of fun included liquor, girls, and nights of wild parties. Rather different than Draco's ideas as of late.

"Exactly, Blaise. Comments like that are why you're my best friend," Draco said grinning.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he slurred again, and downed the last of the firewhiskey.

**(A/N): Big thankz to my beta Riyabryn**


	2. The Problem with Cars

**(A/N): So i have only one thing to say. . . . It's gets more interesting I promise. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 2

Hermione leaned her head against the window as she gazed out at the scenery flashing before her eyes. Her eyelids felt like lead and her thoughts drifted to Draco. What was he doing now? Who was he with? She'd bet a thousand galleons that he was with Pansy. That stupid whore! How dare she sleep with her man?

"Well, he's not yours anymore," Hermione thought ruefully.

"So, how are you liking the trip so far?" Harry asked, snapping Hermione from her reverie. She took her head from the window.

"Well, I guess besides sitting for five hours straight, eating greasy foods, and all these bumpy roads everything's been going great," she said. "How long until we get there?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing around ten o'clock tomorrow. We'll stop at a hotel tonight." Harry leaned over and took her hand. "This is going to be fun, I promise. You'll see."

"I know. Thanks again Harry. It's just too bad that neither Ron nor Ginny could make it." She sighed.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. It's about time I had you to myself anyway."

Hermione smiled and turned on the radio. "Let's see what the Muggle world is listening to, huh?"

She turned the dial back and forth until she finally picked up some kind of rock station.

"Leave it there," said Harry "I doubt we'll get anything better out here except for those religious stations," he said looking over the countryside.

Hermione sat back and listened to the song.

"The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me."

Hermione laughed and looked over at Harry, "Well doesn't that make you want to go shoot up a bloody school or something!"

Harry laughed, "Kids today," he joked.

Hermione looked out the window, completely content for the time being, and eventually fell asleep. It wasn't until about an hour or so later that a shout from Harry woke her up.

Hermione looked over at him through sleepy eyes. "What's wrong?"

Harry pointed in front of him to puffs of black smoke coming from the hood of the car. He pulled the car over and got out. As soon as he put his hands on the hood to lift it open, however, he jumped back cursing. Hermione rushed out the car and went to him.

"What happened?"

"Burned myself," he grunted. He took his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a spell to relieve the pain in his hands.

"What's wrong with the car?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't know anything about cars. You?"

Hermione shook her head. Being a well-read witch was different than being a well-read Muggle. She knew less about cars than the average Muggle five-year-old.

"Maybe we can use 'reparo'," Hermione suggested.

She took out her own wand and pointed it at the car. "Reparo." Sparks shot out of her wand, but nothing happened.

"What the hell? That didn't repair anything," Harry said, defeated.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe the object is too big or something," she proposed.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt it's that. Nothing like that has ever happened before." He took out his wand again. "Let's try a couple more spells."

Harry and Hermione spent about twenty minutes trying all the spells they could come up with. It was a new feeling for Hermione, not knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. She figured that her father would call it a "learning experience", but she didn't feel like she was learning much except for some new swear words as Harry became more and more frustrated.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until someone passes by," Harry said.

"Oh good, someone's bound to come along in the next year to two," she said, gesturing at the deserted road.

"There's nothing else to do," Harry said defensively.

Hermione groaned and went to stand in the middle of the road. She'd be damned if a car came along and didn't stop. She'd lie in front of the car if she had to.

* * *

Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes and put on the pair of sunglasses hanging on his rearview mirror. The scenery around them was breathtaking. The sun was high in the sky and the white, puffy clouds were moving quickly, breaking every now and again to let sunlight through. The landscape was very impressive as well. Hills upon hills of green grass with yellow daisies seemed to stretch on forever. It was stunning.

Just like Hermione, he thought regretfully. He smiled sadly and glanced in his rearview mirror only to see Blaise and Marcella in a heavy make-out session. He rolled his eyes at their sweaty, concentrated faces and forced himself to focus on Pansy again. She had her slender legs on the dashboard and was flipping idly though a wizard's magazine. He let himself enjoy the sight of so much bare skin for a few moments and then turned back to the road.

Why the hell did he invite her? He really couldn't stand her. Sure she was pretty enough to look at, but she was also irritating, bossy, and whiny. Not like Hermione, who was a thrill to be with – a perfect blend of humor, intelligence, and indescribable beauty.

Draco smiled as he remembered the first date he had taken her on. First, they had ridden on some go-carts and for dinner they had gone out for pizza. She had been pleasantly surprised that he had could enjoy such a seemingly Muggle-inspired activity. Draco remembered that she had spent the day wrestling her hair into beautiful, soft curls and had even bought a hot little black dress. While it seemed out of place, Draco had thought that she her elegant attire matched in perfectly with the cheap plastic and metal go-cart. He still remembered the bright smile that illuminated her face as her painstakingly styled hair flew back into its normally bushy state. But that's the way he loved it.

Did he miss her? Yeah, he did. But being apart is the best thing for us right now, said a little voice inside his head. He wished he could believe it.

Draco's thoughts were still on Hermione when Marcella's scream jerked him back to reality.

"Draco! Watch out!"

Draco shook his head out of the clouds and slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a woman that had her back to them. She turned around just in time to jump out of the way as the car flew past her. Draco cursed as he finally got the car under control enough to stop and look around.

"Everyone all right?" he asked.

"What the hell was that?" Pansy screeched, her normally perfect hair in disarray.

Draco took a deep breath to steady his heart and opened his car door to check on the woman. She was lying on the ground on the side of the road a couple yards away. A tall man with dark hair bent down to check on her.

"Is she all right?" Draco called, running up to them. The man whipped around, his eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked.

Hermione lifted her head at the name that had been on her mind all day. She quickly forgot her dizziness as she twirled around to find two silver-gray eyes staring back at her in surprise. Her heart started to beat faster and she suddenly felt her cheeks heat up.

Draco's reaction was the exact opposite. His heart felt cold in his chest, because of both fear and surprise.

"What were you thinking standing in the middle of the street? I could have killed you!" he screamed. He didn't notice his friends getting out of the car and walking up towards him.

Hermione got up, wiping the dirt and leaves off of her jeans. "I was waiting for someone to stop," she said simply. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"She didn't hear the car until it was too late," Harry explained, trying to help. Hermione scoffed. Harry had been struggling to keep his eyes open and she had been lost in thought, leaving both of them vulnerable to a passing car. As a matter of fact, she would have been much more alert had she not been occupied with thoughts of the man standing right in front of her.

She watched as the group of people from Draco's car made their way over. There was Blaise Zabini, who she knew was Draco's best friend, a girl Hermione didn't know who was holding his hand, and Pansy Parkinson. Even though she had told herself bitterly that of course Draco would be with Pansy, she hadn't prepared herself for actually seeing them together.

"Everything all right baby?" she crooned, grabbing Draco's arm and looking Hermione in the eye.

Draco watched as Hermione's beautiful, brown eyes dropped to the ground. He could feel the hurt radiating off of her in waves. "Everything's fine," he mumbled to Pansy. To Hermione's obvious relief, he shook Pansy's arm off.

"You guys need help or something?" Blaise asked, looking at their car.

"No," Hermione snapped, "not from you. Thanks but no thanks." She had her pride. As she turned around and went back to the car, she heard Pansy loudly whisper, "Thank God".

Harry shook his head and sighed. He had his pride too, but he had common sense—it had taken almost two hours for one car to come across them. Who knew how long it would be before another car, one carrying suitable passengers, came by? Beggars can't be choosers. "Actually, we do need some help," he said softly. "Do any of you know anything about cars? I can't even lift the hood. It's locked or something."

The four Slytherins shook their heads.

"Have you tried 'reparo'?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It didn't work."

"How about 'alohamora'?"

"No luck there either."

Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes once more. He was starting to see the positives of running into Hermione on a night like this. However, Blaise's next words made dowsed his positive thoughts as if a bucket of ice-cold butterbeer had been poured down his shirt.

"Why don't you come with us? We have enough room. We can drop you off somewhere so you can call a Muggle for help or something."

Draco gritted his teeth and look at him. Blaise had a huge smile on his face and shrugged his shoulders. That bastard.

"That would be great. Just let me go convince Hermione." Harry knew he should be relieved, but all he felt was apprehensive.

Draco turned furiously to Blaise, and hissed, "It's comments like that, Zabini, that make me rethink my choice of best friend!"

"What are you so upset about? Do you really want to leave them on the side of the road?"

Draco said nothing, just glared at him.

"I don't want that Mud – I mean Muggle-born witch in our car." Pansy corrected herself at the look on Draco's face. She knew that the word Mudblood was not tolerated around Draco Malfoy anymore. "I mean, baby, come on. We'll send someone back to help them." She pulled on his arm.

Draco sighed and looked back at Potter and Hermione who seemed to be having a heated argument. He really didn't want to do this but he knew that the damage had already been done. He yanked his arms from Pansy's grip and turned to his car.

"Tell them to hurry up. I don't have all day," he called over his shoulder.

Pansy's mouth dropped open in surprise before she ran after him.

Blaise just smiled and looked at Marcella, "Drama's coming my dear. Just wait."

**(A/N): Thanks for Riyabryn for being my beta**


	3. 99 bottles and Firewhisky

**(A/N): Tell me what you guys think. I don't know if I should change some things or not. Well here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K.R.**

Chapter 3

Hermione's arms were crossed tightly across her chest as she looked out the window of the huge black SUV. She was trying not to watch Draco and Pansy cuddling together. Harry had finally convinced her to accept help from the Slytherins – she would have rather stayed in the car and waited until he came back, but then he had started to list horrible things that could happen to her. He had finally convinced her that leaving was the best thing to do.

She looked over at Harry, next to her in the back seat, and Blaise, who was sitting on the other side of him. Marcella, who Hermione had learned was Blaise's girlfriend, was sitting in the front passenger seat. Pansy was in the middle and Draco was driving. Hermione sighed and looked out the window once more. This trip was suppose to take her away from Draco, not put him less than two feet in front of her. She looked to the front again and wanted to pull the shiny black hair that belonged to Pansy, who was now kissing Draco's cheek every now and again. Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to look away.

Draco looked in the rearview mirror and looked once again at Hermione. God, this was torture. He could smell the milk and honey fragrance that was coming off of her. Damn he loved that smell. He scoffed as he felt Pansy's lips on his face again. He wasn't stupid. She barely noticed him this entire trip now all of a sudden she was kissing him. Trying to make Hermione jealous he supposed.

"So where were you two going?" Blaise asked breaking the silence.

"We rented a cabin in the mountains. A little get away," Harry answered.

"Aww, how romantic," Marcella cried. "How long have you two been together?"

Suddenly, the car stopped and everyone was pitched forward in their seats, but it quickly started up again.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. He looked in the mirror to see Hermione's answer. She was smiling at Potter. Smiling? Draco gritted his teeth.

"We're not together. Just friends," Harry said firmly.

Draco let out a deep breath

"What about you guys? Where are you headed?" Harry asked.

"Camping," Blaise answered. " I've never been camping before and I didn't want to, but dear Draco here practically begged me to. He was crying all over me."

"I didn't beg or cry you dickhead," Draco said.

"I can't wait till we get there," Pansy said, clapping her hands together.

"Won't it be romantic, Drakie? The two of us sitting together in the wilderness on a moonlit night… God I can't wait!"

Hermione sneered slightly and was just about to grab her hair in retaliation before Harry took her hand and smiled soothingly at her.

"So Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?" Marcella asked innocently.

Draco stiffened and bit his lip. Of course she wouldn't know that he had dated Hermione before. No one had ever told her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to look like an idiot. Besides Draco had already moved on. She didn't want him to think that she was still pining for him when he obviously was not doing the same over her.

"Yes, I do," she said and she could feel both Draco and Harry's eyes on her. "His name is Jeff we work together at the Ministry."

"Oh, romance in the office. How long have you been dating?"

Hermione tilted her head thinking about how long it had been since that fateful night when she and Draco had broken up. "Three months," she said finally. "And what a wonderful three months it's been." She tried to make her voice as wistful as possible.

"I'm sure it can't be anything serious," Pansy said snidely. "My guess would be that he's only your rebound guy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Pansy's stupid, straight, black hair.

"You know what –" she started hotly.

"Ninety-nine bottles of firewhiskey on the wall," Blaise interrupted loudly, "ninety-nine bottles of firewhiskey! Take one down pass it to me where I'll drink it all… ninety-eight bottles of firewhiskey on the wall!"

Hermione smiled, shook her head, and looked back out the window.

Can this day get any worse? Draco had been driving for at least a couple of hours and they still had not passed a gas station or anything. He looked down to find Pansy's head on his shoulder. She was fast asleep. His eyes went to the rearview mirror and locked with Hermione's. He swallowed hard. She was so beautiful, so pure, and so vulnerable. Draco broke eye contact and looked to the road again.

"Well," he said, "I'm guessing it's too late to drop you off anywhere right now. Everything will be closed. Do you guys just want to stop at the next inn we see?"

Harry looked at Hermione, whose only response was to yawn, and nodded his head along with Blaise.

It took about another forty-five minutes before they saw a sign for an inn. Draco pulled off the road, following the arrows that lead into a dark wooded area. Then, they finally reached the inn.

"'Roadside Inn'," Hermione mumbled.

Draco parked the car and got out. Everyone else followed him. They all noticed that the inn seemed more like a house.

Hermione felt as if she had gone back in time. Large plantation fields surrounded the house on three sides. It was not quite a mansion but was still grandiose and impressive. The house was beautiful with its white wrap-around porch, neatly trimmed hedges, and flowerbeds of all colors.

"I wouldn't think that a house like this would be out here," Pansy stated

Hermione agreed with Pansy but she didn't say anything. This inn seemed very out of place.

"Come on, let's go," Draco said. He walked up the gravel walkway and into the house.

A sign saying, "Welcome, traveler. Stay as long as you wish." was hanging over the check-in/check-out counter.

"'Stay as long as you wish'? That's weird," Marcella said.

Hermione watched as Draco rang a little bell, waiting for someone to come out and help them. She turned around and looked at the inside of the house. It was truly amazing. The living room and dining room, which had tables that could easily seat twelve people, was the only thing that she could see except for some stairs that led upstairs.

Blaise was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well why don't you talk to the people—Draco, Potter, and I will go get the luggage."

Draco nodded his head and rang the bell again looking over the counter. Blaise and Harry walked away to get the luggage out of the car.

"Where the hell is everybody?" he asked worriedly.

"Maybe they're sleeping," Marcella suggested.

"They shouldn't be. They're supposed to be awake to help anybody who turns up."

"Maybe it's deserted," Pansy said.

"No," Hermione said vaguely as she looked out the window. "It's too clean. Plus the lights are on."

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion," Pansy sneered at her.

"I don't believe an invitation is necessary, especially one from you." Hermione rolled her eyes and watched Harry and Blaise come back in, the luggage floating behind them.

"No one yet?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No," Draco replied irritably, "and I'm beginning to get angry." He rang the bell once more and called out "Is anyone here?"

Hermione jumped slightly at his loud voice. He noticed this and looked apologetically at her.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Hermione didn't reply.

"This is stupid." Draco walked around the counter and grabbed two pairs of keys.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?" Blaise said as Draco threw him a set.

"Checking us in. Potter do you want a room with Hermione or not?" he asked. He wasn't looking at them but he held his breath waiting for their answer.

Harry looked at Hermione and she shook her head. She'd rather be by herself after the day's events.

"No," Harry replied. "We'll have our own rooms."

Draco released the breath he was holding. He tossed set to each of them then proceeded to write down their names and room number.

"There. Let's go," he said.

Draco led the way up the staircase. "Okay. This is our floor. Let's meet downstairs in fifteen minutes. We'll figure our something to do then." Everyone agreed and then they all went to their designated rooms and shut the doors.

Blaise pushed Marcella in and locked the door. He threw her on the bed, not taking in their surroundings, and kissed her deeply. Marcella laughed softly.

"Come on baby," she said silkily. "We only have fifteen minutes." She kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he had.

Blaise laughed. "When have you ever known me to exceed fifteen minutes?"

"Good point," she said and proceeded to deprive him of his shirt and pants.

The opposite was happening in Draco and Pansy's room. Draco didn't want anything to do with her right now. He was hungry, tired and wanted Hermione. He wanted Hermione to be the one in the room begging for them to have a little fun before they went downstairs.

"We can be quick," Pansy begged.

"Dammit Pansy I said no!" Draco sighed and leaned onto the dresser and took a look around at their room. It was a decent sized room. The bed was a queen size with a floral print on the covers. A table in the corner sported a vase of fresh flowers. There was a small television on the dresser and across from that there was a small bathroom. It's not very interesting, he thought.

Hermione was right, Draco thought. It's not deserted.

He watched as Pansy got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Draco took the chance to go downstairs.

Hermione was lying on her bed and her stomach was growling loudly. God she was so hungry and tired. Seeing Draco and Pansy enter their room together had taken all her energy.

It's not like you're going to be seeing them all night tonight. She told herself. Plus, tomorrow Harry and I are leaving.

There was a knock on her door and Hermione got up. "Coming."

Hermione opened the door. Think of the devil and he shows up. She saw Harry leaning against the doorpost.

"I was just thinking about you," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully it was something nice," he said playfully.

"Of course not," she laughed.

"Come on," Harry said, "I'm starving." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall.

Neither of them took notice of a pair of silvery-gray eyes watching their every move.

**(A/N): Thanks for Riyabryn for being my beta**


	4. Freezer Lock In

**(A/N): I know I'm uploading a lot of chapters in one day but I have nothing else to do and the story keeps pouring out of me. Well I hope you guys who are reading it like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 4

Draco watched as Harry and Hermione walked down the staircase. It hurt to see her with another man's arm around her shoulders, even though he deserved it. She owed him nothing anyway—what had he ever done for her?

He caught his breath as she glanced at him. Both were silent for a minute. What did he think she would say? "Draco, I still love you. I forgive you and I want you back"? It was highly doubtful.

To his knowledge, Hermione did still love him. She just hadn't forgiven him yet. She needed to him to tell her why he had slept with Pansy before she could forgive him. But he didn't even know why he had done that, so how could he explain it to her?

Hermione glanced over at Pansy. Stupid little whore, she thought. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Blaise, who had cleared his throat.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," he groaned. Everyone nodded in agreement

"Well," Harry said, walking though the living room, "there's obviously no one here. But there's got to be a kitchen in a house this big. We should go look for some food on our own."

With Harry in the lead, the group walked through a door that led into a beautiful kitchen. There weren't any appliances that a Muggle would have in their home, but it was clean and extremely nice.

"Okay guys," Harry said, "let's all take a look around."

Hermione sighed and walked towards a huge, walk-in freezer. There would probably be some meat in there. She opened it and shuddered as the cold air made contact with her skin. She walked slowly so as to have a good look around.

Meat was hanging everywhere, and lent a sense of the morbid to the chilly room. She made her way to a shelf where she tried to find smaller pieces of meat like chicken or ground beef. Finally, about a minute or so of searching, she picked up a stack of chicken wings.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped moving because she felt as though someone was watching her. Her breath picked up. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

Then, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She screamed.

* * *

Harry was looking in the cabinet at the canned goods. After picking out some cans of carrots and pears, he set them down on the counter and turned around. The only other person in the room was Blaise who was looking into a small refrigerator.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

Blaise looked up and around. He didn't even realize that anybody had left. He shrugged his shoulders in reply to Harry's question.

"I don't know," he said nonchalantly.

"Blaise! Harry!" screamed a girl's voice from outside.

Harry and Blaise ran out the kitchen to the front of the house where the yell had come from. Marcella and Pansy were standing behind the desk; Marcella had a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Blaise panted.

"Look what I found," Marcella said. "Hermione was right. This place isn't abandoned."

She held up the piece of paper. Blaise walked over and snatched the paper from her hand.

He glared at her. "Dammit girl. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He read the paper, then sighed and looked up.

"What does it say?" Harry and Pansy asked in unison.

"The owners went into town. That's all. It says to make ourselves at home."

"Well, that's stupid," Pansy said scathingly. "Then anyone could come in here and rob the place."

Blaise and Harry shrugged. Marcella looked around the room and her brow furrowed. "Where are Draco and Hermione?"

* * *

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream. He turned her around quickly to let her see that it was him, but a package of chicken came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head.

"Goddammit Hermione. That hurt!"

Draco massaged the side of his head while Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. Beautiful chocolate eyes. Suddenly she raised the chicken again and hit him again.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"That was for sneaking up on me!" she said angrily. "Why didn't you say anything when you first came in?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said simply.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Hermione suddenly realized who she was with and that they were alone. She turned around quickly, trying to ignore him.

"Hermione –" he started

She turned around quickly and walked past him to the door. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let go, Draco." Her voice was quiet, but it had a dangerous edge to it. Actually, it kind of turned him on.

Draco contemplated letting her go. He should. He had driven her out of his life. He should want nothing to do with her, right? He had Pansy. But Pansy was nothing. Pansy didn't make him feel the way he did when he was with Hermione. Draco sighed and started to slacken his grip. But as he did he caught a whiff of milk and honey. His grip on her arm tightened again and he buried his face in her soft, curly hair.

Hermione wanted to push him away. Who the hell was he to put his hands on her? And especially after what he had done, too.

She closed her eyes. He was her first love, that's who he was. The man that she still loved, despite everything. Hermione let out a deep sigh as she felt his well-toned arms wrap around her.

"Hermione…" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione bit her lip as his lips made their way down her face. First he kissed her forehead, then each eyelid, her nose, both cheeks, and finally reached her mouth.

Draco drew her body closer to his chest. Hermione gasped, reliving memories of previous passionate moments. She felt his tongue probing her lips, asking permission to enter. She moaned her answer as she tasted his warm mouth with her own tongue.

Draco's kisses with Hermione were always so passionate, so intimate, so thrilling. He felt warmth spreading through his belly and he could feel her knees were starting to tremble. She wrapped her arm around his neck and a soft moan escaped his lips. He grabbed her and skimmed one of his hands up her shirt and cupped her full breast.

Hermione's eyes flew open and connected with his. He stroked his thumb over her already hardened nipple. Get a grip Hermione, said a voice in her head, but her only response was to let out another moan of pleasure. He lifted her bra and touched her full breast. Neither one of them could feel the cold that was sinking into their bones. Their bodies were both on fire.

Draco lifted her shirt off and pushed her bra up from her breast. Her breasts were still perfect, still full and luscious. His erection was enormously painful but he ignored it as he rolled one pink nipple between his fingers. He leaned down and took the other in his mouth. She moaned again and Draco wanted to make love to her right then and there.

Hermione continued to take deep breaths. She had to get away from the amazing, sensational feeling. She finally was able to put her hands on his strong shoulder and push him away.

"Draco, stop," she whispered firmly.

Hermione stepped away and grabbed the shirt off the floor. The fabric felt cold against her hot skin. Her breath was coming out fast and short.

Draco looked at her, his voice husky. "Hermione I –"

"No!" she said sharply. "You have no right—"

"I'm sorry," he said irritably. "I can't help how I feel towards you. Whenever I see you my heart seems to race faster. I let my feelings get away from me this time, and I'm sorry."

"As well you should be. You were taking advantage of me!"

"Taking advantage of you?" he cried incredulously. "Don't try that with me. You wanted it just as much as I did and don't you dare try to deny it."

Hermione didn't say anything. She hated him for being right. She did want it, maybe even more than he did, but there was no way she was going to admit it to him. She was finally getting her breathing under control.

"Look, I said I was sorry."

Hermione eyes snapped to his. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Draco? Sorry for… for kissing me just now or sorry for sleeping with that slut Pansy?"

Draco looked to the floor. God, when she said it he felt so guilty—an unfamiliar feeling for a Malfoy. He tentatively raised his eyes to hers again. "Hermione –"

"Don't bother," she cut in. "I'm cold and I want to get out of here." She quickly passed him, walked over to the door, and pulled. Nothing happed. It didn't even budge. She pulled again and still nothing happened. Her heart stated to race.

"Draco," she whispered.

"What?" he snapped.

She sneered at him. "We're locked in, that's what."

Draco was silent. His face showed no expression. He watched silently as she paced back and forth, wringing her hands.

"We're going to die," she muttered to herself. "We're going to freeze to death and no one will ever find us because we're we never told anybody where we went. And if we do die, I'll make sure that anybody who finds our bodies knows it was your fault."

Finally, Draco had had enough. "Hermione! Shut up!"

Draco pushed her away from the door and whipped out his wand. He pointed it at the door, muttered a spell, and the door opened with a click.

Hermione felt her face flush slightly as she looked back at Draco. She put on a smirk to disguise her embarrassment. She narrowed her eyes at Draco, then walked past him and out the door.

"You get on my nerves," was all she said as she walked away.

**(A/N): Thanks for Riyabryn for being my beta**


	5. A Feast Fit for a King and Queen

**(A/N): Hey guys thanks for reading my story. I'm so giggly( if that's a word) right now. I hope you guys review and I hope you like the story. I'll try and update asap. Thankz for everyone who had read and/or reviewed although I would love to have some more reviews. Thankz again**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Charecters belong to J.K.R**

Chapter 5

Hermione looked up from her plate of food and glanced across the table at Draco, who was passing a bowl of green beans to Harry. She couldn't believe what had happened in the freezer. Feeling Draco's lips on hers had been bliss. She had been in heaven for a few, golden minutes. She wanted to tell Pansy about everything that had happened. She wanted her to know what Hermione had felt when she walked in on Draco having sex with another woman. Hermione knew that she could never do that to another woman—not even one as despicable as Pansy.

"Don't you guys think that it's creepy that the owners aren't back yet?" said Marcella, drawing Hermione's thoughts away from Draco and Pansy.

"Don't worry about it babe," Blaise said, taking a bite of a dinner role. "The nearest town is probably five hours away or something."

"Yeah, and if they're not here tomorrow morning we'll just leave some money on the counter. Everything's going to be fine," Harry said as he took a bit of his chicken.

Hermione sighed and looked around the room. This place was starting to give her the creeps. No one was here. No owners. No one to help them. No other customers. It was just too abnormal. She looked down at her plate again and pushed her food around, losing her appetite.

"Aren't you hungry Hermione?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. "No, I'm fine," she replied coolly.

"You should definitely eat something," Blaise said, stuffing his mouth with food like Ron used to. "The food is great!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"She probably doesn't need any food anyway," Pansy said with a sneer. "She could live off her own body fat."

"Pansy," Draco warned.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her food. She gagged immediately and spat it out. Hermione smiled.

"Problem, Pansy?" she asked in a mock-sweet voice.

Pansy pointed at her plate, apparently speechless. Draco looked down at her plate too and frowned. He then looked quickly back at his. It was moving. The food was moving.

Marcella screamed, threw her hands over her mouth in disgust, and looked down at her plate. Harry's breath hitched and he looked at Hermione, who was now very thankful that she hadn't eaten any of the food.

"Oh my God!" Pansy jumped from her seat and ran out the room Marcella following.

Draco closed his eyes after having looked down at his food. There were tiny white worms moving on every person's plate. He opened his eyes again. The green beans were now mashed and soggy with a nasty black liquid under them. He picked up his glass but dropped it as he saw the maggots floating around in his drink.

"What the hell!" Blaise walked back in to the room, wiping his mouth. Draco hadn't even noticed that he had left. "That food was perfect. Perfect! What happened to it?"

Hermione pushed her plate away. "Maybe it wasn't as good as we thought it was."

"No," Harry said standing up, "the food wasn't spoiled when we brought it out to eat."

Draco took a deep breath. "You don't think this house is cursed do you?"

"It doesn't look like a wizard's inn," Hermione said. She stood up. "I mean there is absolutely nothing here that is magical except us."

Neither Pansy nor Marcella had come back to the room yet. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked back at the boys.

"I think we need to leave this house," she said. "Now."

Harry came up behind her and embraced her. Draco looked at the two with jealousy. He wanted to be the one to hold and comfort her. He took a step towards her but stopped as Blaise spoke again.

"She's right." His voice starting to tremble "Something's not right in this house and we need get out as soon as possible."

"Alright Blaise. Calm down," Draco said. "Go tell the girls that we're leaving. I'll go warm up the car."

Blaise nodded and rushed out the room

Draco looked back over at Hermione. He wanted to go over to her but he grabbed the keys instead and went to the front door.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to walk over to him to make sure that he was okay, since he had eaten the food as well.

"Hey guys!" Draco yelled from the front room. Harry and Hermione walked over to see him pulling on the door. "The door's not opening!"

Hermione walked up to him and checked the door. "It's unlocked," she said.

"But it's not opening. What the hell is going on?"

Hermione pushed him out the way and reached back to her pants pocket to grab her wand. But it wasn't there. She must have left it in her room. She looked back at Harry.

"Open it," she said simply.

Pansy, Blaise, and Marcella had finally walked back into the room both girls looking sick. Harry reached back to get his wand but came out empty handed.

"I don't have it," he said apologetically

"I have mine," Draco said, pushing Harry out the way. He reached to get his wand but found that his pocket was also empty. "I had my wand, I swear I did. I just used it a few minutes ago when Hermione and I were stuck in the freezer."

"What?" Pansy asked.

Harry sighed. "Does anybody have their wand on them?" he asked.

The other three checked their pockets and shook their heads.

"Let's go search our rooms," Hermione said and turned around to rush up the stairs. Everyone followed her lead.

She opened her door and went to the side table by the bed. If she didn't have her wand with her she knew that this was where she would have put it, but it wasn't there. She checked around the room and in her suitcase but could not find her wand anywhere. She started to panic and went to Harry's room.

"Did you find your wand?" she asked breathlessly

"No. I swear I had it. I don't know where it's gone."

"So you guys didn't find your wands either?" Marcella asked, coming in Harry's room. They both shook their heads.

"What about the others?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No one's been able to find their wand," Marcella said blankly.

Hermione pushed her hair back out of her eyes. What had happened to their wands? They couldn't have just disappeared. Could they? Hermione looked up as Blaise, Draco, and Pansy walked into the room.

"They're gone!" cried Draco angrily.

Everyone was silent for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts, before Blaise spoke up. "I'm leaving this place. Forget the wands. We can by another one once we get out of here."

They all nodded in agreement and rushed downstairs. Draco went back to the front door and tried to open it again. He looked back at all of them. "It's still locked. Check all the doors and windows."

Draco rushed though the house checking windows and doors with everyone else. This was impossible. How could all the doors and windows be locked? Draco could feel his heartbeat begin to speed up. What had they gotten themselves into?

"I don't know what going on but –" Pansy started, but she was cut off by Hermione, who had picked up a dining room chair and tossed it at the window. The chair just bounced off, leaving the window without even a scratch. Her eyes widened as she looked back at everyone.

"Just thought I should give it a try," she mumbled.

Draco continued to take deep breaths to try and calm himself. He didn't know what was going on.

"We're locked in," Blaise said, stating the obvious. "We can't get out. Our wands are gone, and the food went bad in a matter of seconds. This is no coincidence. Someone must have planned this."

Draco looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a beautiful mixture of dark blues, pinks, and golds. He knew Blaise was right. Someone had planned this. Someone wanted them. And their plan had worked. The group had no way of escaping whatever was waiting for them.

**(A/N): Thanks for Riyabryn for being my beta. AND HER MERRY BAND OF STUPENDOUS EDITORS!! Lolz.**


	6. Missing

**(A/N): So I finally got like more than two reviews. But from those reviews people are liking the story so far. Thanks to all of the people who have read and/or reviewed so far. I would really like some more review it kinda encourages me to keep going you know but enough with reviews on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R.**

Chapter 6

The group was sitting down in the living room their thoughts centered on one thing. What the hell just happened? Where were their wands? Why were all the doors and windows locked? How in the world did their food turn into maggots?

Draco sighed putting his elbows on his knees and his hands to his head. He looked over at everyone. Pansy was sitting next to him holding her stomach, she looked horrible. Marcella had her head on Blaise's shoulder with her eyes closed and Blasie was tapping his right foot nervously. He looked over at Harry who had his hands over his eyes and his head tilted back. Hermione was sitting with her back against a wall, a thoughtful look on her face. He could tell that she was thinking thing through, evaluating things.

"What are we going to do?" Marcella asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

"I don't know babe." Blasie answered

Hermione searched her brain. There had to be some kind of solution to this problem. There was a solution to every problem right? There had to be some way that they could connect to the outside world. What could help them? Hermione scoffed lightly and laughed at herself.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked "Because I don't see anything funny about the situation we're in."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "A phone."

"What?"

"A phone. They have to have a phone. To not have one in an establishment this far our in the country would be murderous. What if there was some kinda emergency—"

"Well I'd consider this one. " Pansy said as if it was common since.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her and left the room going to the front desk. She searched behind it looking for a phone under every loose paper and under shelves.

"Did you find one?"

Hermione jumped, knocking a book off the desk.

"God Draco, scare me enough today?"

Draco leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "Can you think of anything? " He asked. "Why we're stuck here? What going on? Why—"

"I don't know Draco. " she snapped. "I'm going to go check the other rooms."

"I'll go with you"

Hermione laughed, "you sure Pansy would mind?"

"Pansy has no hold on me." Draco snapped.

Hermione nodded her head and walked past him walking into the dining room and kitchen, Draco following.

"No phone." He said still following her up the stairs.

Hermione went from room to room checking for a phone. Not one of the rooms had one. How in the world did they not have a phone? She finally stopped in a small room wit a twin bed. It had no dresser, television or table like the other rooms did.

"Maybe we should look for some floo powder or something." Draco joked.

Hermione's eye's lit up. How could she not have thought of this before? She was a fucking wizard for God's sake.

"Draco. Apparition." She said smiling.

Draco looked confused before he caught on. How come he didn't think of that.

"Go ahead." She said " try and apparate out side of the house."

Draco smiled and looked at her. "okay, if it'll save us. " he joked.

Draco pushed back his hair and turned on the spot. Suddenly he was thrown back his body hitting the wall. Hermione gasped loudly and ran over to him.

"God Draco. Are you alright?" she bent over him as he struggled to sit up. "what happened.?"

"I don't know." He groaned " I felt like a brick wall then a huge blast of wind pushing me back."

Draco held his ribs as he took deeps breaths. That hurt crazy hell. He took another breath and looked up at Hermione who was touching his chest, making sure he had no broken ribs.

"Are you alright?" she asked again.

Draco said nothing. He looked at her and his heart started to race from her being so close. His hand, on it's own accord, reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her eyes snapped to his.

He slowly pulled her to him and placed a warm open-mouth kiss on her neck. He was thrilled when he felt goose bumps on her arms. He stocked her jaw and ears with his fingers as he rained kisses down her neck.

Hermione couldn't help the soft smile that came on her face. She felt his hands comb through her hair and he kissed her deeply on the lips. She enjoyed his hot tongue as it moved in her mouth and over her lips. She moaned softly as she felt his hand reach down and grab her breast. She was reeling in pleasures as he kneaded and played with it.

A soft ticking sound could be heard by her. Hermione pushed softly at Draco.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered

Draco tilted her head to the side and feasted his lips on her neck again.

"Here what?" he mumbled.

Hermione found herself listening for the sound again, but once again she found herself under Draco's spell

"There. That sound" she said hearing it again.

" I don't hear nothing." Draco said trying to recapture her mouth. Hermione laughed softly and pushed him back again.

"That sound. Seriously Draco listen."

Draco sighed and tried to listen to the sound she was hearing.

"Babe I don't here anything."

Hermione eyes snapped back to his. She scoffed softly, pushed herself up and looked down at him.

" I'm not your babe Draco. I think your thinking of Pansy."

Draco leaned his head against the wall. Dammit. What the hell was he going to do? He wanted more of her, all of her. He wanted—

"There it is again." She said holding her hands out stopping is thoughts.

Draco heard it that time. It was a ticking sound, like a clock. Draco looked around the small room for a clock but there was one. Where the hell was that sound coming from?

Hermione looked around also, trying to find the sound but instead found a tiny door in the corner of the room but h bed. She must have missed it when her eyes had searched the room.

"Draco look. " she pointed to the tiny door and walked over to it.

"What is that?" he asked wlaking over also. He bent down and took a little hook off it's hinge to open it. It was completely dark. He looked down and couldn't see the bottom. He suddenly felt a pen being pushed under his nose.

"Throw it down so we can see how deep it is" Hermione said.

Draco took the pen and threw it down the chute. It took about three or four seconds before they could barley hear the sound of the pen hit the hard floor.

Draco sat back, sighed and looked at her.

"I'm going down." She said getting closer to the door.

Draco grabbed her arm, "whoa! What? Your not going down there. You can't even fit down there."

"Wanna bet." She snatched her arm away from him and he caught it again.

"Let go! I wanna see what's down there."

"Yeah okay. I'm gonna let you go so you can break your fucking neck. I don't think so."

"Dammit Malfoy there's something wrong with this house and that could be the answer"

"Malfoy?" Draco laughed "You haven't called me Malfoy for over two years."

"Well I think I have a right since after what you did to me."

Draco bit his lip and tightened his grip. He knew that she wouldn't let it go. And he didn't blame her, at all.

"Listen Hermione about that…" he took a deep breath "I'm so …"

"Draco! Hermione! Where are you? Hurry up!"

Draco let Hermione's arm go as they heard Harry's voice yelling with panic. Hermione said nothing and looked at Draco. Dammit Harry! What bad timing he had. She knew that Draco was going to apologize. She knew it. She need to hear him say it, had to.

"Guys where the hell are you!" Harry voice traveling to them again.

Hermione shook her head, turned around and went downstairs, Draco at her heels.

"What is it Harry?" she asked once she walked into the living room.

Pansy was sitting on the couch watching Hermione with a pure look of hate in her eyes, Blaise was walking back and forth running his hands through his hair. Marcella as no where to be seen.

"Where's Marceella" she asked.

"where were _you_ with _my_ boyfriend?" Pansy asked seething.

Hermione look over at Draco guiltily.

"Look that's not important. " Harry said impatiently "Marcella's missing."

Draco's lifted his brows "Missing? What do you mean missing? "He looked over at Blaise who was still pacing with a look of terror on his face.

" I don't know. She got up went to the dining room and looked out the window. The next minute she was gone. Just disappeared."

"Wait." Hermione said "you guys didn't see her disappear?"

"No. I watched her go to the window then turned around and talked to Blaise." Harry said looking over at him.

"Pansy," Draco said "did you see something? Anything?"

Pansy leaned back in the couch, crossed her arms and legs and shrugged. "I didn't see anything."

Hermione looked towards the window, "we should go search for her."

"Yeah we'll go in groups." Draco said "Hermione and I will go—"

"Excuse me? " Pansy said "I don't think you should go with her. Hello am I you girlfriend or not?"

"I don't care who you guys go with!" Blaise yelled finally speaking "I just wanna find my girlfriend. Somehting happened. " he looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. "I have to find her Draco. She means everything to me."

Draco nodded his head sadly, " I promise we'll find her Blaise. I promise."

Blaise nodded her head slowly.

Harry sighed and went to stand next her Hermione

"We're not going to find her are we?" he whispered to her.

Her turned, looked back at the dining room window and said nothing.


	7. Pool Party

**(A/N): This is the next chapter in the story. I really have nothing to say except enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update asap. **

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 7

An hour later there was no sign of Marcella. They had looked everywhere. Every room and every closet, but there was no sign of her.

Blaise hadn't aid a word but looked, stood, and sat with a look of total failure, depression and misery on his face.

Draco walked back in the living room where everyone else was. He looked over at Blaise and felt for his best friend. If he would have been in his place and Hermione had gone missing he would have acted the same. He thanked God that at least _she­_ was safe. Good thing it was someone else and not her. Was that a selfish and horrible thing to say? Yea to some, but to Draco it was truth.

"I'm guessing nothing huh?" he asked quietly.

No one said nothing. He walked over and sat by Blaise, who was tapping his foot nervously again.

"Draco" Pansy said standing up "Can I talk to you. It's kinda of important."

Draco sighed and looked up at her. Her hair was pushed behind her ears and her arms were crossed. She still looked just as sick as she did when the food had changed into maggots.

He stood up and followed her into the kitchen giving Hermione a small smile as he passes her.

Hermione didn't smile back, but her eyes followed as he and Pansy walked though the kitchen door closing it behind him.

She started to feel sick and dizzy, and she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Today's events were getting to her. The car breaking down, meeting up with Draco, having almost eaten maggot food in an inn with no inhabitants whatsoever, being locked in, wands taken away, and Marcella missing: who wouldn't be on edge?

"Are you serious!?"

Hermione's eyes snapped opened and turned towards the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked Hermione shrugged her shoulders an followed Harry to the kitchen looking over her shoulder to see if Blaise was alright, only to find him right behind her.

"Don't wanna be alone." He mumbled.

Hermione put her hand on his arms and they followed Harry to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked seeing Pansy leaning against the wall and Draco with his shirt ripped down the middle.

"Leave us alone Potter." Pansy sneered.

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco yelled.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she watched Draco take off his shirt and throw it to the ground. 'Well' she thought 'we all know what they were doing' she thought sadly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important." Draco mumbled.

"Nothing important!?" Pansy screeched "what? You can go off with that stupid, ugly, pathetic, mudblood alone, but I can't get you to myself."

"Are you fucking serious Pansy. You want me to fuck you after all that has happened. Our wands and Marcella are missing, not to mention we'll fucking locked in a freaking house and all you want to do is fuck!" Draco screamed at her.

No one had noticed that a pool of water was making a perfect circle around pansy's small feet.

"Yes I do! If you can find time to shag that stupid bint than you can shag me also."

"You're fucking crazy." Draco said curling his lips digested at her.

"Look why don't we all just—" Harry started

"Shut up Potter! This is between me and my boyfriend! Pansy yelled.

"Once again Pansy shut the hell—"

Suddenly the ceiling fan and light crashed to the floor. They all quickly crouched love covering their heads before any debris of any sort could hit them. They looked up slowly and looked at the fan that was sitting only about two feet away from Pansy.

Hermione looked straight up but found no hole. Instead the hole was right in the middle of the ceiling. There was no way that the fan could have made its way to where they were. She sighed and took a deep breath as she saw the electrical wires coming out also.

"Everybody alright" Draco asked.

"What the hell." Harry said a confused look on his face.

Draco looked back at Hermione who looked alright but was just shaken up a little.

"Too bad it didn't hit Granger" Pansy said after seeing Draco looking at Hermione with a kind look.

"Your such a bitch Pansy!" Draco sneered.

Once again no one noticed as a small loose electrical cord made it's way to the muddle of water still around Pansy's feet.

" I hate you Draco Malfoy. I absolutely hate you. I hope you—"

Draco watched in sock and wide eyes as pansy started to sake extremely fast and small sparks were coming off the her.

"Pansy!" he yelled. He reached out to try to touch her but was yanked back quickly.

"Draco! No!" Hermione yelled eye's wide tugging on his arm. Hermione's heart was beating fast and she felt as if she had tears in her eyes.

She whipped the tears off of her face and looked down breathing heavily. Her eyes went into a thoughtful look as she saw the perfect circle of water that was under Pansy start to rise slowly.

"Guys!" she whispered. No one turned to look at her as they all stared in horror at Pansy who now fell to her knees screaming a silent scream.

Hermione watched the water. It looked like it was being held by a container that was overflowing. Her breath picked up. She knew that they touched the water they would get electrocuted just like Pansy.

"Guys" she whispered again. And again They didn't move. Hermione watched as the water made it's way towards them. She pulled Draco back a little.

"We have to get out of here!" she said loudly.

She finally managed to snap at least Harry's attention. He looked down with a shocked face and started to pull Blaise back. Hermione grabbed Draco.

Suddenly the water grew more and more. Draco and Blaise finally came out of their state of shock and looked at the water that was about three feet tall coming steadily towards them.

"We have to go." Hermione said pulling Draco again.

But he only moved slowly just enough that the water couldn't touch him. Hermione pulled him faster as she started to notice that the water was running faster towards them.

"Draco come on!"

Hermione pushed him quickly towards the kitchen door as the water started to floor the kitchen floor, small sparks of electricity shooting up. The water was coming even faster. Coming out so fast it was like a bath was being drawn plus it was at least three feet tall.

Hermione finally pushed Draco out the kitchen door leaving Pansy's dead body behind, Harry and Blaise following her. They made it to the dining room but the water didn't stop in the kitchen and shot out the kitchen door.

They ran as fast as they could electrical sparks shooting more and more. Why was it doing that. It usually stopped after a time, but then Hermione remember that this wasn't normal in the first place.

They reached the living room and the three foot water still followed them.

"Get on top of the couch!" Harry yelled. They all leapt on the couch the water washing past them sparks still shooting out.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Hermione cried.

They watched as the water flooded the living room and dining room. They're ragged breaths going in and out.

"Why did you rush us out?" Draco yelled suddenly looking at her. "It was just water. I could have saved her... I could have—"

"Draco we could have died if we touched that water. Electricity. It was already too late for Pansy. I'm sorry."

Draco took a deep breath and looked at her with wide eye. He felt… well he didn't know how he felt. He guessed he felt a little guilt and horrible. They huge fight they had just before she died and her statements of hate she said to him. Draco pushed his hair back. He felt sad yes. Even though Pansy's was a bitch in nature she didn't deserve to die. At least not like that. He took another deep breath and looked at Hermione.

Her hair was all in tangles and her skin looked clammy, eyes were heavy from the crying she had did.

"I wonder who it is." Harry whispered.

"What?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Well it has to be wizards of some kind. Dark Magic of course."

"Of course." Draco said "But it's not like we can do anything about it. No wands. No help."

Hermione looked down at the water again and felt a tremble go through her body. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. At least when they were fighting in the war they knew who they were dealing with and how to deal with him. But now… they knew nothing.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and looked down at the water. "Well we'll wait until the water is safe enough to walk in." he said.

About ten minutes later there were no more sparks shooting out of the water. Hermione couldn't believe that it lasted that long.

"I guess we can go in now." Draco said getting ready to put his foot in the water.

"wait!" Hermione said making him snatch his foot back.

"what."

"We need to test it first." She said. Hermione grabbed one of the hoop earrings that was in her ears and tossed them far into the water. A huge spark made them all jump back slightly and widen their eyes.

"That could have been you mate." Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath and they decided to wait a little while longer. She looked over at Blaise. He still hadn't said one word. At all. 'He must still be in shock' Hermione thought.

They waited another ten minutes before Hermione tossed in her other earring. It did nothing. They all looked at each other then looked down in the water. They were afraid. No one wanted to go first.

"I'll go." Harry said.

He took a deep breath. Closed his eyes and placed one foot in the water. Nothing happened. Hermione could hear Draco sigh with relief as he also stepped down in to the water, Blaise next then Hermione.

They made their way slowly to the kitchen to where Pansy body was, water soaking their pants.

They entered the kitchen and gasped.

"Where the hell is she!" Draco said walking to the spot where Pansy had last been seen. "She was right here."

The other walked up to him. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Who could have moved a body? Someone was here. Someone had to be.

"what—?"

Hermione felt it before she opened he eyes and looked down. The water was complete gone. There was not a drop of water on the floor except for the water that was dripping off their legs.

"How did--?" she started.

"It just disappeared." Draco said. "Just like that."

Hermione eye's filled with worry and she looked at Draco.

"We're going to die."

**(A/N): My beta finished Chapter one. Not a lot has changed. You don't really have to go back and read it but for those who want to it is ready. Thankz.**


	8. New Faces, New Souls

**(A/N): This chapter is about 500 words less than my other chapters Sorry about that. Anyway I found out something. Did you guys know that Draco's last name was** **suppose to be "Spinks" not Malfoy. That would be weird Draco Spinks. Hermione Spinks. IDK. I guess if I had grown up reading Draco Spinks it wouldn't sound so weird. Anyway just thought that that was interesting. So forgive me for not updating sooner even though it's only been about two days... I hope you enjoy the chapter. On the story...**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 8

Hermione paced the kitchen quietly looking every now and again at Harry, who was sitting on a counter. Many horrible scenarios of how she could die was running though her head. Her heart broke into two when she watched as Draco walked upstairs to a bathroom. Hermione had made her way to follow him but he said that he wanted to be alone. After he left she expressed her concern that none of them should be alone and Blaise had followed Draco instead.

Hermione felt horrible about what had happened to Pansy. She ha seen many people die, that part didn't bother her, it was the fact that Pansy said that she had hated Draco right before, which she knew had him feeling pretty guilty.

Then there was the fact that Marcella was still missing. Hermione knew that if she was ever found she would probably be dead.

Her mind went to who would die next. There was no way out and they were going to die. This was their death say. Who _would_die first? Blaise? Harry? Draco? Herself?

Hermione wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and raised her head high. She'd be damned if she was going to let some faceless killer murder her. If she could fight against the Darkest wizard of all time. Fighting against this piece of shit would be nothing.

Hermione put on a soft smile with a determined heart. She turned to Harry to give him her little pep speech only to find him not there.

Her heart dropped and tears came to her eyes.

_No_ she thought '_not again_'

"Harry?" she said softly. "Harry? Where are you?"

Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears and looked around the kitchen. He wasn't anywhere. She headed towards the dining room but stopped when she heard a SNAP!

She quickly turned around to where the sound was coming from.

"Why did you leave me alone?" she whispered. Hermione listened for the sound again.

SNAP!

Her head snapped to a little closet right next to a door that lead outside. She stared at it for a long time. Should she go in? Would it be stupid not to?

"You're a Griffindor, Hermione" she whispered to herself "Be brave. You can do it."

Hermione still didn't move but just stared at the door.

SNAP!

Hermione jumped a little and started for the door. Her breath was coming out loudly though her mouth and she closed it quickly and breathed more softly though her nose. She put her hand on the knob and twisted it slowly, praying that it wouldn't make a sound.

She cracked it open and peeked in. It was completely dark. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again to adjust to the darkness and looked back into the little crack.

She opened it a little more so that the light from the kitchen could make it's way though the door. The only thing that she could see was a high table. She narrowed her eyes and her mouth dropped open as she saw a figure standing over the table.

SNAP!

Hermione jumped again but kept looking. She couldn't make out any features on the person. It was just a shadow. She then heard the voice talking to itself.

"New faces, new souls." It was a male.

"New faces, new souls." He repeated.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she listened to the voice. It sounded very familiar.

"New faces, new souls."

She heard another SMAP! And watched as he picked up a long stick. The wands! He was snapping them in half.

"New faces, new souls."

Hermione looked at him, bending down so the light in the kitchen could come in a little more.

Suddenly two pair of eyes looked up and straight into hers.

Hermione's eyes widen and she slammed the door pressing her back against it.

"No, no, no" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

She took a deep breath and ran from the kitchen, through the dining room and into the living room. She started to make her way up the stairs before a hand reached out and grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream but it was caught in her throat.

"Hermione what wrong?"

Hermione pushed herself away from Harry, her eyes wide. He looked at her confusingly.

Hermione walked slowly away from him, her hands in front of her.

"Hermione…?"

"Stay away from me Harry." She said She looked around her for some kind of weapon. Her hand quickly snatched up a vase and she held it in front of her. Her whole body started to shake.

"What? Hermione?" he said stepping to her. Hermione stepped back.

"I saw you, Harry. I saw you breaking the wands. Why are you doing this?" She said crying.

Her best friend? Her best friend was behind the whole thing.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said calmly the confused look still on his face.

"I saw you. How could you do this? You killed Pansy! Where's Marcella? How did you do it?" she held the vase up even high haring him to come closer. She only hoped that he didn't have his wand on him.

"Listen Hermione, I didn't kill anyone.What the hell are you talking about?"

Harry walked towards her "Put the vase down."

"No!"

He still looked confused and quickly grabbed her arm making her drop the vase. It crashed to the floor and broke.

"Harry please—"

"What? Do you think that I'm going to kill you?" he screamed in her face. "Okay yeah Hermione, I'm going to kill my best friend. You want me to do that. How could you think—"

Hermione's eyes widen as Harry's did. He stopped talking and had a hurtful look on his face.

"Harry?" she whispered. She felt his hand slacking on her arm.

"I love you Hermione."

He fell forward, pushing Hermione back on the floor, falling on top of her. Her eyes widen as she saw a piece of the broken vase sticking out of his back. Blaise stood behind him.

Hermione said nothing her breath coming out short and fast. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she didn't move Harry off of her. Her friend. Her best friend was dead.

She didn't know what to think. She knew for sure that she saw him in that closet snapping their wands, there was no doubt that it was him. But still…her best friend? Her brother?

Hermione shook her thoughts from her head as she felt Harry's body being pulled of her.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked quietly. He helped her off the floor, and she wrapped her arms around him crying in his shoulder.

"It's okay Hermione. Everything's okay.:"

"I saw him… and he…then he..." she could barely get anything out.

"It okay" Blaise said again.

Hermione nodded her head, leaned back and look up at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked " I mean how did you know he was threatening—"

" I heard him say he was going to kill you." Blaise rushed in "and I saw the broken glass and the look on your face. I did the first thing that came to mind."

Hermione nodded her head again and leaned back into him, taking a deep breath. God this was turning out to be the worst day of her life. Hermione stiffened and look up at Blaise walking out of his arms.

"Where's Draco?"

"Upstairs. He got a little sick. I think he was thinking about Pansy."

Hermione sighed, walked pass Blaise and went up the stairs. Blaise started to follow her. She stopped suddenly and looked back to where Harry's body laid. It was no there. That did not surprise Hermione at all.


	9. Kyle

**(A/N): Here's the next chapter. I hope that you guys are liking the story. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Okay well I have nothing else to say but to read and review and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R.**

Chapter 9

Draco swished the water in his mouth cleaning out the vomit. He had never had a strong stomach when it came to death. Even with the war against Voldermort death made him queasy then and it was still making her queasy now.

He looked down in the sink thinking. Hermione's words came back to haunt him. "We're going to die" she had said.

Draco was scared. Yup. Who wouldn't be? But he was prepared. He had been prepared for a long time, since before the war, to die. His only concern right now was Hermione and making sure that she was alright and hopefully getting her out of here safely.

He sighed and turned around to go back downstairs, back to Hermione and Blaise only to find them already behind him. He took one look at Hermione and frowned. Her face was covered in tears

"Hermione—?"

She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Draco hugged her back and looked up at Blaise with a questioning look.

"Potter's dead" he said

Draco looked down at Hermione pushing her back a little to look into her eyes and confirm what Blaise had just said.

"What?"

Hermione proceeded to tell Draco about what she saw in the kitchen closet and how Blaise had stabbed Harry. They all sat, still in the bathroom, talking. Draco and Hermione backs were against the tub and Blaise was sitting on the toilet seat.

"If it was Potter." Draco said breaking the silence, "Then the doors would be open. I mean his death should release us from this place."

"Yeah unless he put a spell on the house so that the spell would continue after his death." Blaise said.

"We can still try."

They all got up and went downstairs to the front room. Draco walked to the door, took a deep breath, and pulled open the door.

It didn't open.

"Dammit all to hell" Draco said pounding on the door. He turned sharply and made his way to the back door that was in the kitchen. Hermione and Blaise followed.

Draco tried to yank the door open but it didn't budge. He felt a tap on him and looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

"It's not there." She said

"What's no there?"

She pointed to the wall next to the door. "The closet. It's not there. I swear it was there. It was where Harry was."

Draco looked at the empty wall, "well it's not there now."

"I can see that Draco! But it was!"

Draco sighed "I believe you Hermione."

Draco looked around. He had no idea what to do now. Should they just sit there and wait until some bizarre thing happened to all of them or what?

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione said suddenly.

Draco shook his head clearing his thought and looked at her. "Umm okay. Blaise and I will go with you."

Hermione raised on e questioning eye.

"Not like that. Well just stand guard."

She nodded her head and they all walked upstairs in to a bedroom. Hermione rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Draco flopped on the bed and threw one arm over his eyes. Blaise sat in a chair next to the table and put his head down.

The events of that day kept running through his head and he tried to member every little detail hoping that something would help them get out of this situation. His thoughts ended up on Pansy again. God he felt so guilty now, but he became confused as he suddenly he started to fantasize about her. Sexually fantasying.

She had on a skimpy black and red panty set. That's all. He had to admit that she looked hot. Her hair was done in tight curls and her eyes were filled with lust and passion.

She was placing soft, wet, kisses on his bare chest. He moaned softly, lifted his arm, and brought his hands to her hair. She finally reached his face and gave him a hot, slow, and pulsing kiss on his lips.  
Draco opened his eyes to find her actually sitting on top of him, smiling.

"Pansy?" he whispered

She said nothing and kissed him deeply. Draco moaned again. He felt himself hardening as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"You're alive?" he asked

"Of course I am Drakie. Why wouldn't I be?" she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"Well what about the water and—"

Pansy put one slim finger on his lips. "It was you imagination."

Draco frowned, he didn't understand, "What? Well what about Marcella and Potter? Are they still here also?"

"What are you talking about? It's just me and you."

Draco looked in her eyes, "What about Hermione?"

"What about here. You haven't seen her in forever"

Draco mouth slightly opened. So it was all a dream. Everything. The inn, the food, the lock in, and the deaths, it was all a dream. And Hermione. He sighed and looked back up at Pansy.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Come with me Draco." She said "we can be together forever."

Draco heart started to race. "You mean the doors are open?"

"Of course they are silly."

She took herself from his body and got off the bed, her hand reaching out to him. "Come on"

Draco took her hand and stood up smiling, "You're going out like that."

Pansy just smiled and started to lead him out the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood at the sink and washed her hands. She cut the water off and stood there quietly and started to think about her life.

Ron, Ginny, her parents? They would never find her. Never find out what happened to her. Her heart started to break and tears formed in her eyes. She cried for about a minute or so, turned the water back on and washed her face.

She turned the water off and turned around. She jumped, placed her hands over her open mouth and widen her eyes.

Right there in front of her was al little boy. He had to be around six or seven. He was absolutely beautiful. He had on an all white tee shirt and all white shorts. His feet were bare and his face was so angelic. He had the biggest blue eyes that she had ever seen and his hair was a shaggy dirty blonde. His kept looking around frightfully pausing on her every now and again.

Hermione said nothing, but her heart was still racing. Was he here to hurt her? She didn't think so.

"You have to give up so you can be free." He said softly still looking scared.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She didn't want to scare him away and she didn't know where he came from but if he was going to felt them she wasn't going to scare him off.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You have to give up in order to be free." He repeated

"Give up? Give up what?"

"It uses them." He said looking up "it uses them to get souls. You have to give up so you can be free."

Hermione frowned and looked at him. She still didn't understand.

"What's your name?"

"Kyle."

"My name is Hermione." She kneeled down to be closer to him. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

Kyle looked down at his feet "my parents are here. They'll always be here just like me."

"You mean there are more people here."

Kyle eyes widen "No. no people, just souls, bad souls."

Hermione shook her head "So are you a bad soul? You said you'd be here always."

Kyle's eyes started to water. "No. I'm not a bad soul. It wants to kill my souls because I won't follow the rules."

"Why won't you follow the rules?"

"I don't know. I'm just a child. I don't think its right."

Hermione smiled, "so you're here to help us?"

"I'll try." He said

"What do you mean we have to give up in order to be free?"

"You need to—"Kyle looked around frightened. "It's listening. I gotta go hid."

"Wait! It? Who's It" Her asked but suddenly he disappeared. "Kyle?" she whispered sharply "Kyle?"

Hermione's head snapped to the bathtub as the shower curtain rustled softly. Was he hiding in here? She walked slowly to it, pulled the curtain back and let out a horrible scream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco's eyes snapped to the bathroom right before he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Come on Draco." Pansy said pulling his arm.

"Hermione? Wait I have to make sure she's alright"

Draco looked back at Pansy only to find her gone and his arm stretched out in front of him holding thin air. What the hell?

He didn't get a chance to think as he heard Hermione scream again. He turned and walked back to the bathroom. He looked up and saw Blaise with his head on the table, sleeping, breathing deeply.

"Hermione."

Draco pushed the bathroom door to see Hermione over the bathtub crying her eyes out. He walked quickly over to her, bent down and stocked her hair.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. She pointed up at the shower head still looking at him.

"That's what's wrong"

Draco looked up and frowned. "There's nothing there sweetheart."

"Hermione eyes swung to the shower head and she shook her head. Dammit, she should be used to this by now.


	10. Down the Chute

**(A/N): Hey everyone. This is my longest chapter and I have to say that I'm really proud of myself. Well once again forgive me for any grammar or spelling problem, my wonderful beta hasn't seen it yet, but I just figured that some people wouldn't care right now and just want to read the story. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter charecters belong to J.K.R.**

"Marcella's body was there. " Hermione said standing in front of Draco and Blaise, who was sitting on the couch. "She was hanging from the shower head."

Hermione sighed and sat next to Draco. They each explained what had happened to them. Draco and his "dream" with Pansy and Hermione's talk with Kyle, and her discovery of Marcella's body filled the time for about twenty minutes. Blaise sat there listening to them intensely because he was sleep during those events.

"I swear it was like she was real" Draco said after he told the story, making sure to leave out the part where Pansy was seducing him.

"I think she was" Hermione said standing up again and began to pace. "Kyle said that there were souls in the house. So if Kyle is a soul then Pansy has to be one."

"So they're alive"

Hermione shook her head "No. I don't think so. Kyle said that he and his parents could never leave. That gives me reason to think that they died here, but their souls and spirit is stuck in this house."

Draco spoke up "didn't you say that this boy said that something uses them, the souls?''

"Yeah but he didn't tell me. He was going to tell me what 'you have to give up in or to be free' means but he got scared and disappeared saying that It was listening."

"What's It"

Hermione shook her head "I don't know but we need to figure out how to give up."

"Give up what?" Blaise said "we gave up so much already. Our wands, Marcella, Pansy, Potter, our freedom, they've all gone."

"No. we didn't give them up. They were taken from us" Draco said and watched Hermione walk to the desk and started to look though some book.

Well at least she has her books. Draco thought, smiling softly.

Hermione looked though some small books on the desk. Mostly they were financial statement books and not too much help for her. She looked over and picked up the sign in sheet flipping through it, gasping softly.

There had to be at least fifty names in the book, including theirs, all of them had signed in but none of the signed out. Hermione looked at some of the names on the list.

_Donald Harrison-room 205-date 6/14/46_

After that was…

_Carolina Harrison –room205- date 6/14/46_

After that was…

_Kyle Harrison-room 204-date6/14/46_

Hermione sighed softly. There had been souls in this house for years, and Kyle's family was one of the early ones. Poor boy.

She thought about what Kyle has said earlier. 'It' was 'It'? Suddenly she looked to her right and saw Kyle sitting stiffly on the desk. Hermione jumped placing her hand on her heart.

"Kyle you nearly scared me to death."

"Oh I'm not going to be the one to do that." He said

Hermione frowned at his meaning. "Kyle are you a wizard?" she asked boldly.

Kyle's eyes widen "A wizard! You mean like magic and stuff. No, are they even real?"

She nodded her head. So obviously whoever was doing this had no discrimination against wizards or muggles. She knew it had something to do with dark magic. Maybe Voldermort is behind this. She knew he was dead but he could have still used dark magic to control it beyond death. Thinking about Voldermort made her think about Harry. She felt so guilty, he was innocent. If she would have believed him he wouldn't be dead.

"Yes he would" Kyle said sadly "it was his time to go."

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, she didn't care she would always feel guilty.

"Hermione I think we should—"Draco stopped short when he saw the little boy that Hermione had described earlier sitting on the desk next to her.

"You must be Kyle" Blaise said from next to Draco.

Kyle said nothing and kept his eyes on Hermione. Draco raised a questioning eyes brow at her but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hermione, do you remember that chute we found in that room upstairs" she nodded her head "I think we should go down."

"No!" Kyle yelled looking at him now "You can't go down there."

"Why not Kyle?" Hermione asked.

"That's where It has control."

"You mean the person who has been doing this is down there." Blaise asked.

Kyle looked down and said nothing.

"What's at the bottom?" Draco asked.

"The basement." Kyle said looking at Hermione again. "You can't go down there Hermione. You'll die and—"

"And what?" she asked.

"I have to go" he said quickly.

"Kyle! No!"

But it was too late. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco and Blaise. Draco had a determined look on his face and he stormed in the kitchen, Blaise following. Hermione looked around then followed alo, she did not want to be alone.

She watched as both Draco and Blaise yanked open drawers, drawing out knives.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Getting ready to go down that chute." Draco answered.

"What? You heard what Kyle said. We'll die if we go down there."

"And we'll die if we stay up here." He threw down a butter knife scoffing.

"But what about the riddle? We need to figure that out."

Draco looked over at Hermione. She was wringing her hands together looking scared. Well scared wasn't the word, she looked terrified. He walked over to her and lifted her head with his finger.

"I love you." He said. He felt her body stiffened and her eyes widen. He, himself, didn't know where that came from but it was truth. He did love her.

"Are you just saying that cause we might die." She whispered.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true. I'm so sorry for hurting you Hermione. I was stupid. I was scared. But not anymore. I love you with all my heart."

Hermione looked into his eyes. She felt like she had been waiting forever to hear him say those three words. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, their tongues wrestling to get control of the other.

"I love you Draco." She moaned out grabbing his face and kissing him again.

"So am I going to have to go find this motherfucker myself or what?" Blaise asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three of them stood in front of the chute, each taking deep breaths.

"Draco please reconsider this." Hermione asked.

"No. We need to get out of here and going down there is the way."

"But what about the riddle? We—"

"Hermione!"

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms "Fine. But I doubt you can even fit down there."

"Wanna bet" he said throwing her own words back at her.

As bad as the situation was, Hermione managed to mile. She watched as Draco walked up to it.

"Do we have to go down this way" she asked "maybe there's another door."

"Properly but we don't have time to look." Blaise spoke up.

"Okay." Draco said "I'll go first. Hermione you follow and Blaise you bring up the rear."

Draco opened the door of the chute and threw one leg over. He looked back at both of them "Try and brace yourself by using the walls. We don't want o just fall and hurt ourselves.

Hermione and Blaise nodded. Draco took a deep breath and pushed the rest of his body into the chute. It was a tight fit and he was afraid that he would get stuck but he kept on. He looked up and saw nothing but darkness. Although he knew that Hermione was right behind him because he could hear her muttering encouragements to herself.

"Blaise! You alright" he yelled. He had no idea if Blaise had made it down.

"Yeah" he heard.

Draco kept moving and began to feel his arms hurting as they kept most of his body up and from falling. Finally he felt his feet and legs hit cold air and Draco decided to jump the rest of the way, thankfully, landing on his feet. He looked up but still couldn't see anything.

"Hermione!"

"Yeah."

Draco jumped softly hearing his voice right next to him. He grabbed her arm and called for Blaise.

"Here I come."

Draco heard Blaise land on the ground, "Hermione take his arm. It's too dark no to."

The trio walked around for a couple of minutes. Draco had no idea if they were walking in circles or not. Finally after a couple of more minutes his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, he saw a small light through it looked, liked a crack under a door.

"Guys I see something. Everybody have their knives?"

No one said anything and Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as they reached the supposed door with light coming from the bottom.

Draco's hand reached out and touched the door searching for the handle. He finally found it and pushed it open slowly, pulling the knife out of his pocket, he walked in.

The room was dimly lit by only candle light. It had looked much brighter in only darkness. The air was very thick and it felt hard to breath. The walls were made of stone and there were tables set up in the room with different types of weird weapons hanging on the wall.

"That's weird." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. What's up with the empty tables?" Blaise asked letting go of her hand.

"Well that too but the weapons."

"Weapons?" Draco asked. "These don't look like weapons."

"Muggle weapons."

"I though muggle weapons were guns."

"Well they are but these are some older kinds."

Hermione looked over at all the different weapons that were hanging on the wall. All types of medieval weaponry were hanging, gleaming, sharply in the candle's light.

"I don't understand." She said "Why would dark wizards have muggle weapons?''

"Maybe they're not wizards." Blaise said stepping away and walking around the room.

Hermione scoffed. Not wizard? There was no way that the house…inn… whatever the hell it was could be associated with muggles.

"Blaise what are you doing?"

"I found another room."

Hermione looked over at Blaise as he stepped towards the room.

"Blaise wait up. We shouldn't be alone." She said.

"I'll be fine." He said "I'll be right here."

"But—"

"Hermione! I'll be right here."

Hermione looked back at Draco who shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't stop Blaise from doing what he wanted to do and there was no way in hell that he was leaving Hermione, who was shrugging off Blaise and started to study the muggle weapons.

"Hermione, don't touch anything alright. It might be cursed or something." He said looking down at the empty tables.

It was too late. Hermione's hand touched an ax and she became still Her mind was suddenly blank.

"You have to kill him Hermione."

She looked to her right and saw Harry. He was leaning against the wall smiling softly at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"You have to kill him." He said "He's the one that behind this. All of it."

"I'm so sorry Harry that you died. I—"

"Forget that!" he sneered, and then a smile was replaced on his face "You need to do it. You know how dark he is.

Kill him. That was all that Hermione was thinking. She reached up and took the ax off the wall.

"Once you do it Hermione. You'll be free."

Draco didn't hear an answer from Hermione and he called her name. He crossed his arms and lifted his gaze to find Hermione standing in front of him with an ax raised.

He jumped out the way as she swung it down missing him and connecting with the table leaving a deep cut in the wood.

"Hermione! What the hell?" he yelled. He picked himself off of the floor and stumbled away from her. She still had the ax raised.

"Hermione?"

"You need to die, Draco. "She said smiling "You're dark and deadly and in order for me to be free you need to die."

Draco shook his head and jumped out the way again as she swung the ax at him. He landed on top of a table and quickly pushed himself up. He looked at her and her eyes were completely black. They looked like deep bottomless holes. He knew that something was wrong. Had she been cursed?

"Hermione? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're evil. You set this all up. You did. And now you'll pay with your life."

Draco felt his back hit the stone wall.

"Hermione something wrong. I think the weapon—"

"Nothing is wrong Draco. I'll be free and you'll be dead. New faces, new souls and I will not be one of them." She raised the ax once more to strike Draco but was suddenly thrown to the side. Draco watched as Blaise picked himself up from the floor, grabbing Hermione by the throat, kicking the ax away.

Draco watched as she started to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. "Blaise! No!" He pulled him off of her, who dropped to the floor holding her neck.

"What? Draco she just tried to kill you" Blaise asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I know but—"

"But what?" she'll do it again and we can't have that."

"But something's wrong—"

"Damn right something wrong." Blaise turned around to get a hold of Hermione, but was thrown back by Draco.

" I said no Blaise. I will not let you kill her."

"She's a threat and she needs to be taken care of."

"No Dammit! She'll be fine—"

Draco was cut short from a fist connecting with his mouth. Draco stumbled back holding his now bleeding mouth. He cursed slightly, wiping his mouth. He looked up to find Blaise chocking Hermione his hand reaching behind him searching for his knife.

Draco silently grabbed the knife and jumped on Blaise's back.

"Draco—"

"I said no Blaise!"

Blaise reached up behind him to pull him off, but couldn't reach him.

" I swear Draco" he choked " she can't be trusted and we need to get out of here alive and to do that she can't be with us."

Draco pressed the knife against his throat only negative things running though his mind about how his best friend was trying to kill the women he loved.

" I think you mean me and her need to get out of here."

Hermione took a deep breath trying to get air back into her lungs. She had to get Draco. He had to be dealt with. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Kyle.

"Hermione." He whispered" don't listen. He's trying to get you to kill him. Please don't listen."

She sat up and looked for Draco. She had to get away and he needed to die in order for her to make it.

"Hermione, please" Kyle reached out and touched her face.

Hermione frown as she looked in Kyle's blue eyes. She was sitting on the floor and her neck and lungs were burning.

"What happened Kyle" she asked. He said nothing but just smiled at her. She looked over to where Draco stood. He was standing over Blaise's body with a bloody knife.

"Draco?" she stood up and walked over to him. He jumped back quickly and scanned her eyes.

"Draco, what's wrong. What happened?" she asked looking at Blaise's dead body.

"You don't remember." He asked.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. Draco could tell that she was telling the truth when he looked into her eyes, which were not black and bottomless but a nice deep chocolate brown.

He sighed, walked to her and put his arms around her.

"What happened, Draco?" she asked again

"Nothing sweetheart." He said running his hand through her hair and kissed her deeply.

"Hermione."

Draco looked down to see Kyle. He looked up at them with his bright blue eyes.

"Yes Kyle." She answered

"You have to give up in order to be free." He whispered.

"What does that mean Kyle."

He just repeated what he said "You have to give up in order to be free. Both of you."

**(A/N): Review!**


	11. Unexpected Deaths

**(A/N): So this is the last chapter and I am really proud of myself for finishing it. I thought it was getting a little boring but I started to think about all the other authors out there who just don't finish their stories and I didn't want to be like that. One review said that the story was something like Ghost Ship and I didn't even realise that until they said something. Trust me all this came from my own mind and I had no help from no movies, but maybe it was my sub-conscience. Anyway. Thankz everyone who has read and reviewed and I hope** **you like it. If not. Oh well. On with the story. Oh one more thing the chapters are going to be read by my super cool beta Riyabryn so if you want to go back please do. Okay now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter chaecters Belong to J.K.R.**

Chapter 11

Hermione looked down at Kyle and crossed her arms.

"Kyle. I don't understand. What do you mean by that riddle and who is "It""

Kyle looked down and groaned. Hermione looked over at Draco who was holding her hand tightly. She had no idea what had happened between him and Blaise but she could tell that he wouldn't talk about it. He was looking at Kyle with a confused look, waiting until he spoke.

"Kyle." He said "where is he. I'm going to kill him when I find him, but I need your help please."

Kyle looked up at him "Him?"

"Her?"

Kyle shook his head and took a deep breath "No. It's not a person."

"Not a person?"

"It's the house."

Hermione looked at Draco questioning Kyle.

"We know. Someone has cursed the house. Dark wizards or something, but who's behind it."

"Dark wizards?" Kyle asked "No. It's the House. The house does everything. It takes no order from one. The House kills; it needs souls in order to keep living."

"You expect us to believe that no human is behind this wizard or not?" Draco asked.

Kyle shrugged his small shoulders, "I don't know. At least I don't think so."

Hermione shook her head, "You're saying that this House has done everything. No one is behind this."

"Well no anyone since I've been here and I've been here forever."

"Draco looked at Hermione "So I guess I can't kill the fucker who did this."

Hermione sat on the ground. She was complexly exhausted. She didn't even know what time it was. She closed her eyes.

"The House can't always win." Kyle said "you have to give up then you can be free."

"What the hell does that mean?" Hermione yelled making both Draco and Kyle jump. "Sorry. I just can't figure it out."

She took a look around the basement, questions running throughout her brain. "I saw Harry breaking our wands, then he acted like he had no idea what I was talking about. What happened to him'

Draco stiffened at Hermione's question. Just like she didn't remember when she just tried to kill him a few minutes ago.

"The house. It gets into the minds of some of the souls that he wants, makes them do things. They don't remember when it leaves them." Kyle answered.

"What about Pansy. I mean I touched her." Draco said thinking back.

"Just because you touched her doesn't mean she's not dead. It uses the souls remember, sometimes to get other souls. She was probably leading you to your death."

"Why did I snap out of it. I mean I really believe her."

"I guess she couldn't hold your attention."

Draco looked at Kyle for a while thinking. What about Blaise? Was he under the House when he was trying to kill Hermione? Draco wanted to ask the question but didn't want Hermione to know what had happened between the two of them.

"It wasn't the House." Kyle said looking at him.

Draco eyes widen. That little boy was really starting to creep him out.

"What wasn't the house?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Kyle said quickly. He looked up at the ceiling listening intensely. "I think it's time for you guys to give up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Kyle wasn't going to tell them what that means. She closed her eyes. The house wanted souls and in order for it to get souls it had to kill the person. How could the house lose? Well if there was no soul for it to kill.

Hermione heart started to race fast and she looked up at Kyle who was looking deep into her eyes. She bit her lip before she asked her question.

"We have to kill ourselves, don't we?"

Kyle smiled and nodded his head.

"What!?" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "That's what we have to do."

"Kill ourselves? How is that giving up?"

Hermione sighed "Well in order for the house to get souls it has to kill people itself. But if we kill ourselves the house won't be able to get our souls."

Draco looked at her as though she was crazy. Kill themselves. That was the cowards' way out and he wasn't a coward.

"We'll still be dead." Draco said. "It doesn't matter because we'll still die, either by our own hand or the house's we'll die."

"Well at least our souls won't be stuck here for all eternity. " Hermione snapped "I'd rather be dead with a free soul than dead without one."

Kyle looked back and forth at the arguing couple. He sighed and shook his head. "You won't be dead."

Draco and Hermione's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" they both asked.

"You have to give up in order to be free."

"I know give up in order to have a free soul." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I give up but I'm going to be dead anyway. That's great."

Hermione ignored him.

"That and life." Kyle said.

Hermione heart started to hammer. Did that mean that they could finally get out of here. The doors would unlock.

Kyle nodded his head.

Draco looked into the little boy's eyes to see if they were telling the truth. He didn't want to die and it was all for nothing. Especially by his own hand. He was scared and he wanted to be sure. Kyle's eyes held truth. He looked over at Hermione who eyes seemed to shine with Kyle's promise. He wanted her out of here. He wanted her safe. He knew that if she wanted to go with this decision that he would go along with her. Scared or not.

"Okay." He whispered.

Hermione eyes looked his way and watered. She stood up and flung himself in his arms. She was scared but like she said before she would have rather died with a free soul than without one.

"I love you so much" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you to." Draco tightened his hold around her waist and sighed. "So how do you want to do this." Trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione frowned and she looked at Kyle.

* * *

"Is there a certain way that we have to do this?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Draco looked around the room once more before talking to Kyle.

"How do we get out of here?"

Hermione and Draco sat in a room, holding and kissing each other. They didn't want to let each other go. Both were scared but knew that they had to do what they had to do. Hermione cried on Draco shoulder but his face was dry.

"We need to get this over with Baby." He whispered.

"I know."

Draco kissed her deeply and got off the bed walking to the bathroom. He went to the bathtub and started to fill it with warm water. He took a deep breath and prayed that it would work. If it didn't, like Hermione said, at least their souls would be free.

He went back into the room to see Hermione. She looked beautiful and pure. He wanted to make love to her right then and there, but stopped himself. If he touched her in that way then he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"You ready."

She nodded her head and walked to him. To say that Hermione was scared wasn't the word. She was anxious. She was excited. She wanted to get the hell out of this hellhole. She could tell that Draco was scared and that like always he was keeping his emotions to himself.

She looked back up at him and stared into his eyes.

" I love you."

He said nothing but led her into the bathroom to the bathtub. The water was warm when Hermione stepped her foot in. She softly sighed as she relaxed her whole body within the water.

"Draco—"

"I love you so much Hermione. There has never, ever, been anyone that I have loved as much as you."

Hermione eye's filled with tears. She could feel herself shake as Draco grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down into the water.

Hermione held her breath as long as she could. She kept her eyes open and looked up at Draco with a blurry look. She could only tell that he was frowning nothing else. Twenty seconds past by and Hermione needed air. She wanted to struggle as she felt her lungs burn for air. She could feel Draco's hands tighten on her shoulder and Hermione wanted to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes just before she decided to do just that she felt cold air wash over her feet. Her ears were not covered by water anymore and she could hear Draco's "What the hell."

Hermione snapped her eyes open and look a long deep breath. All the water in the bathtub was gone. She looked over at Draco who had a bewildered look on his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

Draco shook his head.

"It doesn't want you to do it."

They both looked behind Draco to find Kyle looking at them. He was standing with both hands stuck out in front of him. Knives in each one.

"It's going to try and stop you. Fast and quick would be the way I would do it."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No I heard drowning was the less painful way to die and that's the way that we're going to do it." His hands went to turn the water on again but nothing came out.

"Told ya." Kyle said.

Draco scoffed and looked at Hermione who was now standing up in the bathtub.

"Give me the knife Kyle." She whispered.

Draco looked over at Hermione with wide eyes. "Hermione—"

"Draco we both want to get out of here and if this is the quickest way then so be it. "

Draco nodded his head and went to take both knives away from Kyle who smiled up at him.

He gave one knife to Hermione.

"I want to do it together. I don't want to be one second without you." He said.

Hermione eyes watered once again and she nodded. She looked down at Kyle who had a huge smile on his face. God that kid was weird.

"Thank you Kyle." She said simply she didn't know how else to express her gratitude to a soul.

He nodded his head.

"Ready."

"Ready."

Hermione and Draco both raised their knives and brought them to their necks. Hermione looked up in Draco's eyes to see him looking back at her.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Draco."

They went to slice their neck, when suddenly the house started to shake. Not just a little but extremely fast. Hermione fell back into the bathtub as Draco fell onto the floor. The House was going completely out of control.

"Hurry up!" Kyle yelled looking scared. "Please hurry up!"

Hermione looked over at Draco once more before without a thought she ran the sharp knife along her throat.

* * *

Hermione felt cool and slightly damped. Her whole body was sore as she opened her eyes. She was lying in the grass confused. Why in the hell was she in the grass. She should be with Harry right now. There wasn't grass in the mountains. She sighed heavily as the nights events rushed back into her mind.

"Draco!"

She sat up quickly and looked around to see Draco sitting next to her with a happy look on his face.

"I guess Kyle was right."

Hermione smiled. She was alive. Draco was alive. They had made it out. Finally. She could mourn later about the deaths of her friends but for right now she was happy enough about being alive. She looked up at Draco and kissed him deeply laughing.

"God I love you." He said.

"I love you to."

He stood up helping her off the ground."Let's get the hell out of here." He said smiling.

Hermione nodded and they walked a little ways away. Hermione looked back to see the house still standing. In the light it was even more gorgeous. She shivered a little and looked closely at the house.

"Ready" Draco asked.

Hermione gasped as she saw Harry, Blaise, Marcella, and Pansy all standing in the dining room window screaming.

"Draco?—"

"No Hermione. It's a trap." He said coolly.

Hermione turned her back and looked in his eyes and nodded. They each took a deep breath making sure not to look back at the Inn an appartated away.

**(A/N): I'd like to thank all my reviews who have reviewd. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have continued this story. If I forgot anyone...thankz to you also.**

**ClOUdNiNE9,**

**dolphinroxy **

**Writer Of Mysteries **

**MatoakaWilde**

**loveformoony **

**margretka **

**snapefan2007**

**Voldie'sLittleGirl **

**Emmylove**

**swfap88 **

**dm's princess**

**fidens**

**XxstarrlighttxX**

**Atlanta Sunshine**

**Mareen**

**Hermione Jean Malfoy**

**kairangi424**

**ash2742**

**red24ly**


End file.
